More Adventures of Dusky
by little.ashyangel
Summary: Dusky's epic story continues after her coronation. Unrest in her people, new kingdoms, up rises and the amirkwood Elves. Legolas/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- the new day dawning

I packed all my belongs onto EverLost's brother- Obsidian- it had been two weeks since I was crowned Queen of the Ancient Ones. Now, those that had accompanied me to Minas Tirith were escorting me home. To my new home the Castle of the Royal House, which was in Cärrock. But the thing was, that had been converted into the Dragon Rider's base. So I's have to go live with the newly appointed Riders from every race. That's right, Humans, Elves, Hobbits and Dwarves could all become riders. Eragorn promised check in on us every few months, but Pine assured Ryan and I that they had managed to stay up on their own feet.

Bolder smiled as he lead his own horse over,"My Queen, if need be those that follow you are prepared to build you a castle when we return home and the living arrangements are not to your liking."

I shook my head,"Boulder, please don't tell me that or call me your Queen. Its Dusky- and - I'm sure I won't need a castle to lead our people from. I am perfectly happy without one. But because our people insist, I'll live in the Dragon Rider's base."

"Actually," Shadow reminded me as she walked up,"It's their TEMPORARY base. Until they can find a permanent one... Or you marry off.."

"Shadow," I hissed playfully at her. We'd already had this talk. If I WAS to marry. I could step down as Queen of the Ancient Ones, or I could keep the title and have my 'husband' be my king. But, because of my up bringing, I stated right up front- no man would ever surpass my judgements/rulings about a subject that had to do with my job. Ever.

EX: We were going to war and my generals didn't like it because they didn't want to go aid whoever it was. They wanted my 'husband' if I was married at the time to stop me. He wouldn't, and couldn't. I straight up told that to all my generals, the night before my coronation.

Two left the service.

But I had decided that perhaps, whoever I was to marry in the nonforsee-able future. That we could build our own little castle, at the halfway mark of the distance between where ever we had lived and the Original castle.

I patted Obsidian's shoulder, before I swing up onto him. Legolas was walking over to us. I waved and he waved back,"How are you this morning," I asked him as Shadow and Boulder left us.

Legolas smiled," Fine, thank you. I was wondering if perhaps my small party of elves could accompany your party to your boarders. It is on our way to Mirkwood."

I frowned, Legolas almost never went back to Mirkwood this soon I the season,"Is everything alright?"

Legolas chuckled,"It is fine Dusky. I promise. A prince must return to his people every now and again- yes?"

I rolled my eyes,"I guess. If you and your party see no problem with traveling with us. Than you may."

We all traveled at a moderate pace. I had taken a mental tally before I had left, six wolves traveling by foot, and seven by horse. Ryan had left the other night, just in case you miss him, on Jura. Saying he needed to make sure everything was okay in the castle. He also mentioned checking everything out when we arrived in about one week.

So, if you all are doing math, you're probably seeing that if it took us one week to get to Minas Trith - why does it seem like my coronation happen only about a day after Ryan and I had gotten back? Well it's wrong and that's because it had taken the Elders- a council made up of two elderly members from each house- about a month to decide if I was really 'Worthy' for the throne. Let me tell you, when Queen Arya came to visit and check on the riders and she learned what had happened, she was pissed. Then she set them straight by saying if they had problems with a woman on the throne- they should take it up with her and her Dragon. Or Saphira- Eragorn's dragon.

They quickly realized that me disappearing for three years wasn't my fault and I had no wish too. THEN they dragged Boulder into counsel and questioned him about Alpha's whole death thing.

Boy, are they lucky I hadn't heard about them doing that until AFTER I was crowned in Minas Trith. I might not have been very queenly.

Legolas had his men scout ahead. His party was small, only four of them had come. Gimli was too drunk to leave and told Legolas,"Ven fin ia wanna ō *hic* ia mam tooooo unk ta ide." (translation- Even if I want to I am too drunk to ride.)

Aragorn promised us he'd look after him and then send him home with a party of Dwarves in a few days. Obsidian tossed his head,/ Ah! To be out on the open road/ he cheered.

I chuckled an patted his neck,"Were you too cooped up in the city my friend?"

/Course I was. Being raised on a farm can make you crave the country side!/

Well, at least he wasn't treating me any different around others. Boulder, Shadow, Luna, Pine and even Legolas on the other hand. Let's just say I might give up the crown so I'd never have to hear Legolas say to me "Your Highness" ever again. It's not the way he's saying something like that that bothers me. It's respectful, normal, almost if he's saying "Dusky" when introducing me to someone or something. But it's just that HE'S saying it to ME. That's the problem. He was royalty long before I was probably even born.

Crap. You know, on a completely unrelated note. I've never really explained the whole 'Ancient Ones Aging' thing to ya. Sure we age a little faster than elves. We can become immortal, that's for sure, but I think we have an extremely long life span. Like, looonnnngggg. I think Shadow was like 3000 years old. Pine was like 4500

I think you get it.

I noted that Legolas' men had returned, on the second day of us riding of course. We were making good time. The talking as we traveled was light and happy. I was proud to say the my people were being hospital and civil to the elves. The elves were friendly and civil right back. Well, all except one. But that's because he already made it known that he disliked Ancient Ones.

Legolas and I rode side-by-side,"Have you seen EverLost," I asked as we rode,"I love riding Obsidian here but I miss that old girl."

Legolas chuckled,"EverLost is currently living somewhere in your Ancient Ones territory. I have ridden Arod to see how she is. She misses you terribly. I was surprised we were not riding her."

I opened my mouth to tell him that I just hadn't had the time to go out and look for her- when pounding hooves made all of those with us to look to the road before us. I reined Obsidian over to the side, making room in case whoever this was needed to get by us.

When the rider came into view, you could see it was an elf. He had blonde hair and was riding a spelled grey horse, he scanned our small group before he halted his galloping horse,"/Prince Legolas/!"

Legolas nodded. The trotted Arod forward until his Arod was standing next to the speckled. He talked in hush tones with the new elf. I silently sat on Obsidian, /Can you hear them/ I asked him.

/Nope./

I bit my lip. Legolas had a scowl on his face as he trotted Arod back to us,"my father is calling my party and I home as hastily as we can return. So I fear this is we're we part."

I smiled an patted his hand,"It shall be fine. Take care."

Legolas let out a sharp whistle as he turned Arod, the elves in his group cantered forward, then in two minutes they were galloping over the horizon. I sighed and turned back to my group,"Alright guys. You can run forward at full speed now."

Shadow and the wolves barked and shot forward. I smiled and egged Obsidian on /Let's go lead the pack!/

We travel at top speed for a full day. I would steal small amounts of energy from things around us-small small amounts so that they could easily replace it by eating- and give it to Obsidian and the other horses so they could run as long as they needed too.

I glanced up, in the thick of the woods above the trees I could see a tower. With a green dragon at the top standing guard over the land. Which happens to be broken up into four parts of the Ancient Ones houses. I saw the sun starting to rise above the horizon. It was the dawning of a new day.


	2. Chapter 2

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, this is my christmas gift to you all! Those stories that are not updated today, will be tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: are these really needed nowadays?**

**Chap 2- An old friend**

***One month later***

"Araya," I called in greeting," Eragon!" We exchanged proper greeting and I walked with then through the base's courtyard,"How have you been my friends? It has been months since I last saw you."

It's been around two months since my coronation. Things took a little getting used to, but I was leading them well. I hoped anyway. Ryan and his riders were going on patrols and keeping up with the daily happenings. Life was so easy. So... Peaceful. You know when we weren't killing Orcs that seemed to be hanging around after Sauron's death, they try to do harm but with so many war-worn men they really don't stand a chance.

Eragon smiled,"We are adjusting to the knowledge that we aren't the only ones on the earth. But your people's trade helps us thrive as our own is helping yours, I hope?"

I nodded,"Yes. I must say, Awen and Éoywn love the lace that the Varden sells."

Arya smiled,"The Varden would be pleased to know such information. I shall tell the when we return."

I smiled,"Are either of you hungry or thirsty from your travels. The mid-day meal is about to begin. Both of you, Shaphira and F are welcome to join us."

Eragon smiled,"We would be delighte to join."

I smiled,"Wonderful," I lead them to the mead hall. Ryan met us as we walked into the hall.

"Eragon," he smiled,"Arya. My friends it is so good to see you. I trust your travels were well."

Arya nodded,"Very."

I noticed than many of the Ancient Ones and Dragon Riders in training were talking and laughing merrily as they tore into a roast that I had taught our cooks to prepare. (Just wait until I teach them to make pizza!) But there was one section, one in the back of the room with most being young Ancient Ones- around 2000- and appeared to be 16 years old, but there was one in the mix that stood out- a female dragon rider named Selina. Her dragon was black and named Bukefalos. they were speaking at a lower volume and were a bit more crazy with their eating. I glanced over and spotted Selina gazing coldly at me, I raised an eyebrow, then she wisely averted her gaze.

I shrugged and turned back to my guests smiling,"Come. Let's get some food and drink."

Arya and I spent most of the evening talking of magic spells, while Eragon and Ryan spoke of battles and strategies. Jura caught up with F and S as they ate what the cooks happily gave them. Yet soon the time for all of us to retire came and I had two maids led my guests to room and I retired to my own chambers.

My room was large, with a canopy bed and a desk near a small stone ledged window. Wool carpets and rigs covered most of the stone floor. There was a wardobe on the wall opposite of my bed. Then a few meters near that was a private bathroom for me. I smiled at the tapestry on one plain wall of all the kings and queen starting with Nightshade, the first King, and ending with Alpha and his wife Diem- who sadly died in an Orc raid long ago. I had Alpha tell me on one long trip to the black gates.

I changed into a nightgown before I let down my hair from its bun and picked up a small brush from the desk. I glanced over at the window, clouds were rolling in over the stars. I bit my lip. Could that be a bad omen?

I shook my head. No being paranoid. So many good leaders have fallen because of it. I signed and glanced out the window again. Wait a minute. Those were shapes. I gazed harder. That was...

I flew (no not literarily) across the room and grabbed a cloak and tossed it over my nightgown. I ran through the hallways- getting strange glances from others as I did- and busted into the courtyard.

"EverLost!"

**please review, and merry christmas**


End file.
